Matrimony Ain't Always Holy
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Kagome is an A student. Inuyasha is a stubborn hanyou. They hate each other's guts. So, what happens when they are forced to do a project for health class, where they pretend to be married
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha... But I DON'T!

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Matrimony Ain't Always Holy!

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 1 Bad News

Kagome's day was going great. She got an A on her Social Studies Project, and her English test was a piece of cake for her. Now it was time for health. She sat down in her seat in the third seat in the fifth row. She got out her notebook and opened it to a clean piece of paper.

Two minutes later the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. She walked to the front of the class. "Good morning," Mrs. Kaedae said. "Good morning, some people mumbled. "Today we will be starting on a new project." The class groaned. "You will be working with projects." She added. The class cheered. "You will each have different jobs and be married to someone in this class. Here are the couples."

"Sango, you are a demon slayer, and are married to... Miroku, he is a monk. You have two kids."

"Hiten, you are a bus driver, and you are married to... Kagura, she is a store clerk. You have three kids."

"Inuyasha, you are a doctor, and you are married to..."

'Please let it be Kikyo, please let it be Kikyo, please let it be...' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off.

"... Kagome, she is a model. You have four kids."

Inuyasha choked on the spitball he was shooting, and Kagome shot him a death glare.

"And Naraku you are a factory worker, and you are married to... Kikyo, she is a nurse. You have one child."

"Now get together with your partners and I need the names of your kids by the end of the period."

Kagome and Inuyasha named their four kids, Macy, Natasha, Boris, and Derrick. (AN: I know they're not Japanese but come on, give me a break!)

AN: I know short chappie, but I'm tired! Please leave me a review. I would like that very much! Thanks 4 reading!!!!

Youkai Koinu


	2. Working With The Enemy

Disclaimer: I am sad to say this but… I do NOT own Inuyasha. So don't rub it in my face anymore, you mean people. Sniff, sniff… I also don't own Linkin Park or their song 'Breaking the Habit'

Review Time!!!

Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher: I like the name! I agree with you completely on whole Kikyo thing, and I have no idea why Inuyasha likes her. Of course this is an InuKag fic! I wouldn't have it any other way!!!

Kagome M.K: Ok well, here it is and I'm sorry it took so long. . My bad.

HazelEyes56: Thanks my friend's name is Natasha!

Lil Angel Girly: I know but I was tired and had to get up early the next morning.

Sexy-Chick: Hey my friends name is Natasha!!! Lol. I know they should get longer soon.

coco: Sorry for the LONG wait there should be more updates over Christmas break! Thanks!

inu'sgirl67: Thanks. Thanks! Thanks Again!!

judif08: I'm glad you like it.

wizzily: I figured somebody would like that part. Lol, and I feel sorry for Kag too. Poor Kag!

kyos-one-and-only: I'm glad so many people liked it! LOL!!!!

Inu luvz Kag and only Kag: Good. Wow my best friend's name is Natasha too! Jeez you knew all that?!? Lol.

more: I'll try to make this one longer!

KHStennis01: Lol! I know… gulp

foxfire02: Great, another person likes it! Yay! My bf's name is Natasha. Thanks soooo much for the names I will use one in the story and others too!

Kumoritora: Glad you think so! Thank you!

Nikki-hanyou: Thanks, and the chappies will get longer.

Angel Frost: Lol… sorry for the wait…

AN: Thanks soooo much for the reviews everyone!!!

"…" Speaking

'…' Thinking

Matrimony Ain't Always Holy!

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 2 Working With The Enemy

It was now seventh period and Kagome was sitting in the very back of her Science class, writing in her agenda while the Science teacher Mr. Flake was talking about atoms. All of the sudden Mr. Flake stopped talking and she looked up at him. He looked like he looking at her but she wasn't sure, so she looked behind her, forgetting she was in the last row and there was no one back there.

"Kagome what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was filling out my agenda." Kagome answered truthfully.

"Put it away, I've told you before, next time it's a detention." He said.

'What?' Kagome thought. 'He's never told me before because I haven't ever had an assignment I needed to write down before.' (AN: That really did happen to me in my science class.)

Twenty minutes later the bell finally rang and Kagome stood up and left the room. That's when she saw Inuyasha walking down the hallway. She rushed up to him.

"Hey, when should we get together for the project?" She asked.

"Looks like somebody can't wait to work together." Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome huffed and said, "You wish you conceited pig, I just want to get this nightmare over with."

"Whatever. Let's meet at my place on Saturday, at noon. Ok?" Inuyasha said. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Whatever." Kagome said. "I'm going to need a whole two bottles of Excedrin for Saturday." Kagome muttered.

"I'm the one that's going to need the asprin stupid girl." Inuyasha retorted.

"Whatever, jerk face." She said and then turned down another hallway to go to her eighth period class, Home Economics.

Kagome got off of her bus and started off towards her house. She stopped at the stop sign and dropped her backpack. (AN: No she didn't stop at there because there was a stop sign.) She unzipped her bag and reached in for her I-pod. When she got it out she started listening to her favorite band, Linkin Park. She was listening to one of her favorite songs, Breaking the Habit.

'Memories consume 

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused.'**_

****Kagome was singing along with them. Knowing every word to the song.

'I don't know what's worth fighting for 

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm **_

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm**_

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

'_**Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm**_

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight.'**_

After that song she started listening to From the Inside by Linkin Park. Then she walked up the gravel road to her house.

It was nothing fancy, a two-story brick house with four bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, and a laundry room. Her room was the only one downstairs. So she headed down the cream colored carpeted stairs and through the door into her room. It was huge, basically two rooms but with no door separating the two. She dropped her backpack by her dresser and ran through her bedroom and into her bathroom on the other side of the laundry room and next to her closet. The whole downstairs was like her own little apartment.

After using the bathroom she headed back up the stairs and down the hall. She went past her brother's room and the bathroom then turned left and into the kitchen for a snack. She grabbed an oatmeal crème pie out of the pantry and poured herself a glass of milk. She finished her snack then called her mom at work to let her know she was home.

She got on the computer afterwards and stayed on until ten o'clock when she climbed into her queen sized bed. Her sheets were black with the element logo all over it. Her comforter was also black and had the element logo in blue really big in the dead center of it. Her pillows matched her comforter. She instantly fell asleep.

Saturday 

It was ten o'clock and Inuyasha was cleaning the house he shared with his older brother. He didn't want Kagome to go to school Monday and tell all the girls he was a slob. At 12:17 the doorbell rang.

Inuyasha got up and answered it. As soon as he started opened the door he began saying, "You're late." But when he got the door open his jaw dropped. He was expecting a preppy girl to be standing there, so what he saw stunned him.

Kagome wore baggy black and red pants with chains on the sides and a red shirt that had "I'm nice come closer" written on the front. Her black hair was down reaching her waist. 'Wow, I misjudged her, she's hot!' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, I have some advice for you." Kagome said, but Inuyasha didn't even blink. "My advice is that you quit inviting flies in your mouth." She finished. Inuyasha heard that and blushed and instantly closed his mouth.

What Inuyasha didn't know was that Kagome was just as stunned with Inuyasha's appearance as he was with hers. He was wearing black baggy pants with silver chains on the side and a black hoodie with green flames going down the sleeves. 'Oh my god is he HOT or what!' Kagome thought.

"Ummm… I brought some cd's if you want to listen to them." Kagome said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What cd's do you have?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have Green Day, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, and Blink 182." Kagome replied.

"Ok." Inu answered.

"Do you like Linkin Park?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! They're my favorite band of all time!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

"Cool, mine too!" Kagome said.

Once they had the cd in there was no working on the project. They sang along to all the songs and also danced to them. Not together, but they danced.

It was about four o'clock when Inuyasha spoke words other than those to the song.

"Are you thirsty?" Inuyasha asked?

"Yeah, a little." Kag answered.

"What do you want? We have; Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Cherry Cola, and water."

"Ummm… Mountain Dew for me thanks." Kagome answered.

"Ok, just a second." Inu said.

"K." Kag replied.

Inuyasha came back cokes in hand. Then he did the unexpected… he bent down his face inches away from Kagome's.

End of Chappie!

AN: Muahahaha, am I evil or what? Sorry people but I have to stop there for today. Sorry again. Well please REVIEW. Please? Pretty please? Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays to all!!!!

Youkai Koinu


End file.
